Konanchan My Rose!
by Sasura
Summary: The dear Akatsuki leader Pein falling for the beautiful, cunning rose Konan-chan? Getting his wish was easy, but with his companions, he wont hesitate to knock them out, but what will get he do first? Kill or love? AkatsukixKonan R
1. How Pein Assigned Akatsukis Partners

**Itachi Says:**

**Hey pals! This is a AkatsukixKonan story. All the Akatsuki, can't resist their blue haired beauty. Tehehehe, read this story if you love bloody fighting for lovey dovey matters I still remember in Grade 3 when my teacher told me fairy tales existed, bleh, fight for rights dude. -hits teacher- Only I am Mr Sensible in this story huns.**

Pein looked at his list of Akatsuki members, he shook his head. Who to pair, who with who... Then a smirk graced his pale red lips, 'Konan is with me!' He thought, he chuckled darkly, the perfect chance to show her how much of a 'man' he was. He scribbled the words down:

Pairs:

Pein&Konan

He thought about the other pairs, 'I don't care who they are paired with' so he scribbled down the pairs quickly.

Pairs:

Pein&Konan

Puppet&Clay

Fish&Sharingan

Money&ReligiousCurseGuy

WeirdMaskedFacePerson&VenusFlyTrap

He smirked, perfect! (A/N: Pein is evil and cunning in this story, somewhat a vampire, but who cares? LOL It is a FANfic, also I used those weird names for the Akatsuki on purpose, I know Zetsu is a single Akatsuki member, not paired with anyone but like I said its a FANfic, who cares? Not me lol, its my story, its my world my dear readers. ) Enjoy the rest of the story!)

Then Kisame walked in,

"Fish face, how are ya?" Pein greeted Kisame without hesitation.

"You Rinnegan, how dare you call me that!" he grabbed Pein by the collar.

"Chill, I was only asking how you were Fish Face" he smirked, and shoved Kisame off him.

He coughed up some blood, he wiped it off his mouth, smirking (A/N: Lots of smirking going on...) 'Anything for Konan-chan' he thought. 'But for now I shall retreat, I shall wipe out that ugly Rinnegan face and claim Konan-chan!' he thought merily, but, he was thinking out loud.

Pein tensed after he heard Kisame's thoughts, 'Well its war then Fish Face' Pein thought.

The 2 had a major glaring contest...

TBC

--

Haha, I actually was a bit surprised at how quickly I came up with the gradual story line. Deidara and Pein, Sasori and Pein, who will confront Pein next for the beautiful, cunning, rose Konan-chan next? Muahahaha, you'll just have to review and wait! REMEMBER, GRAPHIC PRIZES FOR THE PRIZE REVIEWER! Nya! Muah, much luff.

-Sasura


	2. What Happens At An Akatsuki Meeting?

**The Meeting In Akatsuki HQ**

**Do you know what happens when the Akatsuki are having a meeting? Well read this chapter and you can find out all about it!**

**CHO MATTE!! Just an annoucement, who should get Konan in the end?**

**Pein, Tobi, Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, Hidan, or Kakuzu?**

**-Sasura**

Tobi entered the dark Akatsuki chamber.

He paced around the room quietly, as soon as Pein noticed him, he glared, thinking, 'What is the mask guy up to?' he wondered.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi wants to be Konan-chan's friend!" Tobi shrieked.

Pein sent a death glare at the masked Akatsuki member.

Tobi looked frightened, "Does Pein not want Tobi to be Konan-chan's friend?" Tobi asked scared.

"No Tobi, you will not go anywhere near my beautiful, cunning, rose." he snickered proudly.

"But Tobi is a good boy, Tobi will protect Konan-chan with life!" Tobi retorted.

Pein shook his head, "Leave before I use force on you"

Suddenly Itachi walked in, "Yo Madara, Pein" he said, in his usual cold icy voice. (A/N: Yeah Itachi is a bit OOC in this story, everyone sort of is)

"Madara?" Pein questioned the masked Akatsuki member.

Tobi slowly took off his mask. Pein looked mortified, 'The legendary immortant Madara Uchiha, he will still away my Konan-chan!!' he thought angrily.

"BACK OFF!" Pein cried, as Konan entered the room.

"Why Pein, that isn't very nice" Konan snickered to the orange haired boy.  
"Uhh not you Konan-chan..." Pein blushed, as he started his words.  
Then suddenly all the Akatsuki flooded in.

'Darn I forgot we had a meeting today' Pein cursed, this love stuff was taking over his life, maybe he should just give up, and let Shark Fins or Lover Boy take her? 'No way' he thought, 'I will NEVER give up on Konan-chan'

Soon Shark Fins entered the room, he saw Konan-chan, waiting for the right time to make a move, he walked over slowly to Konan, but Itachi threw a 2 demon wind shuriken on him, he got the message and Zetsu spilt (A/N: or spilled) the ketchup all around the area he was hit by the fake demon shuriken, that looked so real. Konan rushed over to the aid of her fallen teammate.

"Cho matte! Don't move!" she urged to Kisame.  
Kisame didn't move, he smirked as he waited for the fair haired beauty to tend to his wounds.  
Itachi and Zetsu snickered at the sight, Kisame arched his head back in fake pain, to activate the second part of the plan, Zetsu saw and nodded to Itachi, the 2 disapeared into the darkness of the roof. (A/N: They were using an invisibility jutsu to keep from anyone seeing them, and a clone was taking their position as them for the meeting so they could help Kisame in his plan) Soon, Itachi launched some fireworks, a weasel popped out.  
"POP POP POP GOES THE WEASEL!!" Tobi cried.  
Pein just stared, 'Weasels in the air? And why is Madara acting like Tobi again? Eh must be his secret'

Zetsu just stared.  
"Is that the best you can do?" Zetsu asked.  
"Well, I couldn't think of anything at the moment.." Itachi said, scratching the back of his head.  
Both Zetsu's anime sweatdroped. (A/N: I mean like lmao? Itachi? Scratching the back of his head? Wow, I could just image that!)

Then Itachi thought of something witty, "Now why don't you launch your firework Zetsu?" Itachi remarked.

"Yeah sure whatever" Zetsu said, activating his firework.  
Out came a puppet face of Deidara.  
Deidara stared at the firework, "That doesn't look like me un!"  
Then popped out a picture of a clay Pein.  
Pein started super twiching, "That does not look like me.." he whispered.

And for the grand finale, Tobi came out in a water colored picture like firework.  
"That doesn't look like Tobi un!" Tobi said, trying to copy his dear Deidara-sempai.

Then Konan noticed that the Itachi and Zetsu sitting on the black sofa, were not the real ones. She sent out her origami cranes to find the source of the real ones and bring them back here. While she waited, she tended to Kisame's so called injuries, then she got a piece of blood on her hand, she licked it, she loved the taste of blood, but it tasted sour, it tasted sweet, it tasted bitter, it tasted like it was used with french fries!  
"KISAME! YOU BIG FISH SHARK UGLY HEAD LIAR" she cried, kicking him away.  
Itachi and Zetsu laughed out loud at the scene, allowing Konan's cranes to identify them, she quickly formed a hand sign, turning Itachi and Zetsu visible.

"Guess we've been caught" Zetsu sighed.

"And by the fair haired beauty too.." Itachi added.

Kakuzu and Hidan were sitting on the black couch, Hidan meditating about who knows? And Kakuzu counting his precious money, ignoring all that happened in the past few minutes.

"KAKUZU, HIDAN!" everyone cried.

"What?" they answered innocently.

**NYA! I am so proud of this chapter reviewers, fans. I'd also like to say a HUGE thank you for those who favorited, reviewed, or visited my stories. I wish I could give you all hugs, and thank you letters. But that would take forever. I hope you enjoy my stories. On Monday (its Saturday here today) I will be giving out the reviewers prize, for all my stories. But you must have a fanfiction account, or email me (go to my profile for info on how to contact me) so I know you're email and can succesfully PM or email you, your special award.**

**SO...**

**R&R**

**-Luff Sasura**


	3. Author Note

**A/N: **

**Sorry guys this is an Author Note chapter.**

**I don't have much motivation or ideas for this story anymore.**

**So some reviews, favories, alerts, and some ideas wouldbe nice.**

**But are not required. **

**Until I get any new motivation or ideas.**

**Konan-chan My Rose! Will be on hold.**

**I'm sorry all fans of this story it has to be this way.**

**But I have lots of other stories coming up soon.**

**So please, its not that I don't like you reading my stories.**

**Or because you're not being a good fan by not reviewing, favoriting of alerting.**

**I have just lost ideas and motivation, but I will be back soon.**

**Thats a promise!**

**So I will probably update in a weeks time.**

**Love you fans!**

**-Sasura**


	4. To The Rain Village

**Observation Of The Rain Village**

**Thank you lovesparkle44 for the chapter idea.**

**Darn, my hold didn't even last for a day lol. Well thats what I get when I have so many kind and generous reviewers. Keep up the good work reviewers!**

**Summary of the chapter: A few days later, a new mission comes in for the Akatsuki! To observe the hidden rain village, rumors been that their has been a fatal sickness being spread by the bite of the rare 4 tailed kitsune. (A/N: Some of it is not true in the real Naruto storyline because this is a FANFICTION)**

**Enjoy!**

**-Sasura**

"Ahem" Pein coughed.

The Akatsuki rolled their eyes, 'Lame and old' they thought, smirking.

Pein winced, not the expression he was expecting but he continued,

"Their has been a new fatal sickness spread in the Rain village, I and a skillful member I know very well has been chosen to acompany me on this B rank mission to find out the sickness's sorce."

The Akatsuki members now looked at Pein with sturdy eyes.

"Choose me un!" Deidara called loudly.

"No choose Tobi!" Tobi cried.

"Sorry Deidara ... Tobi, I already chose someone" Pein told them.

"Awww... who?" Tobi and Deidara said together.

Tobi looked terrifed, and Deidara smirked.

"Sempai reads minds!!" Tobi screamed.

Deidara smirked again.

"Ahem" Pein coughed again.

"Yes?" the Akatsuki members said, rolling their eyes yet again.

'Who knew leader could be so cheesy?' Konan smirked.

"I have chosen Konan to acompany me to the Rain village" Pein suddenly said.

"OMG!" Kakuzu cried.

"Work with it or I'll still all your money" Mr.Pein In Love With Konan said.

Konan crumbled up her origami monkey in surprise, "Me?" she asked.  
"Yes you, we head out today at 3:00 straight, Itachi will take control" Pein said, throwing the keys at Itachi.

"Muahahahaha" Itachi laughed out loudly.

"On second thought, lets go with Hidan" Pein said, retrieving the keys from Itachi ... slowly.

"MY KEYS!" Itachi cried, holding a protective hand in front of 'his' keys.

"My keys" Pein said, calmy 'swiping' the keys from Itachi.

"NOOOOOO!!" he cried.

"Itachi, time out" Pein said, pointing to the red 'time out' thrown.

Itachi cried anime tears.

Pein walked over to Hidan, giving him the keys.

"Yes, yes! God Jashin! Yes! Yes!" Hidan cried manically.

Pein smirked, the time was 2:49

"You are dismissed, Hidan will be your leader for the day" Pein told them all.

'And I thought Itachi was creepy' Kisame thought.

TIME SKIP

At The Rain Village

Pein and Konan entered the gate to the rain village.

"So you own this place eh?" Konan questioned him.

Pein nodded, slightly blushing with proudness.

Soon they saw a kitsune (fox) with 4 tails, it was small, but it looked dangerous.

"Konan look up the rare mini 4 tails"

"Yes sir" Konan said, looking into the Akatsuki Rare Animal Guide, she widened her eyes.

"It's that thing! It must have spread the sickness!" she said, but sadly, the fox could hear thoughts, knowing the girl knew his secret, he quickly bit her before anyone could react. She slowly slumped to the ground. The fox disapeared into the bush.

Pein checked her pulse, she was alright..

He fled back to Akatsuki HQ to get her help.

"Attention all Akatsuki, Konan has been injured, please come into the Emergency Meeting room" Pein instructed into the loud speaker.

As soon as hearing that, all of the members reacted in the same way, some anyways...

Itachi: My chance to show Konan-chan, how good I am with taking care of people!

Kisame: Konan-chan will adore me after I heal her wounds!

Kakuzu: Whatever

Hidan: Whatever

Deidara: Dearest Konan-chan will love me, if I take care of her wounds!

Sasori: Whatever

Zetsu: Whatever

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy! Tobi will take care of Konan-chan!

**OKAY!  
Here is chapter 3 or 4. )**

**Hope you like it. The next one will come out tomorrow.**

**-Love**

**Sasura**


	5. How Konan Endures Her So Many Visits

**The Blue Rose Who Endures Many Visits**

**Guess who will be in this chapter? ) Sorry for the long wait for today's update.. I've lost a bit of motivation, due to one of the reviews on Friends Forever. Anyways, I wont let that bother me, I will just try harder to help my readers enjoy my stories. Please review! **

**SORRY NOTE: Sorry everyone, the graphics award will NOT be given out this week, but I have made the awards and will be giving them out next week, instead for this week, I will try my best to update 2 chapters of Dodo Bird Memories, Konan-chan My Rose, and Hinaella, the rest will probably get 1 chapter each, I might not be able to finish that all on time, but who cares.. Being 12 I have been having some moodswings as my parents say, and I don't have much time to get on anymore, due to sleep, they say. Anyways I will try and do my best. ENJOY!**

**REVIEW FOR NOW PLEASE. ) **

**I am going to try a new writing style so:**

_Thoughts_

Normal Story

**-Sasura**

As Kisame walked down the long Akatsuki HQ hallways he heard a sneeze from Konan's room, he knocked on the pale blue door.

"May I come in?" Kisame asked.

"Sure" Konan said.

Konan's room has blue rose wallpaper, light cream furniture, and deep blue carpeting.

"Are you okay?" Kisame asked, as he looked at how many tissues she used, twitching slightly.

"Ye -cough- s" she replied, sneezing loudly.

"Umm is there anything I can do?" Kisame asked.

Surprisingly Konan said... "Yes, can you take care of me?"

Kisame blushed, he was speechlesse.

"Just kidding, now get out of my room!" she screeched.

"Okay, okay" Kisame said quietly, he shivered.

_'Scary'_

Konan sighed, finally some peace and quiet... then.

A knock was heard.

_'Who the hell can it be now?!" _

"Come in.." Konan called.

Then Zetsu came in.

"Here I got you this pet venus fly trap" he said, then he walked out.

Konan shuddered, "Err thanks.."

Another knock was heard!

"Come in" Konan called to the ugly blue door.

Itachi came in, "Here, a pair of cool sunglasses, they are limited edition" Itachi smirked.

Konan sighed, "Thank you Itachi-san"

Itachi left the room with a quiet thud.

Konan tried on the sunglasses.

_'Cute'_

Then another knock was heard.

"COME IN!" Konan shouted.

Then Tobi came in.

"Tobi cook food for Konan! Tobi cook beef teriyaki with blue rose on, special orders from Captain Pein!" Tobi called.

"Enjoyesh!" Tobi continued as he left the room.

_'Maybe that wasn't such a bad visit.."_

She looked at the plate, it looked luxurious.

_'Yumm, lets dig in!' she thought._

She took a bite. It was ... it was ...

She ran to the washroom, but on the way she bumped into Pein.

She didn't make it on time, and ...

"Oops.." she chuckled,

"My bad..."

Pein looked at her, he sighed, "Go back to your room" he said.

He went to the washroom to get cleaned up.

Konan shuddered, she never saw Pein like that before, but anyways, she shook it off. Nothing to worry about.. She went back to her room and changed into her second Akatsuki cloak, only used for emergencies, because they were usually expected to where their black and red ones. She changed into her blue and white one, it has the same design only different colors.

"Refreshed" she said out loud, taking a gulp of air.

Then she climbed back into bed, and ...

Well you know what.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

TBC

**How was that chapter? I say it wasn't too bad, though I didn't use much fluff and I sorta rushed it, I didn't have much ideas. I really lack ideas now... Well just to let you know Tokyo Mew Mew fans, remember the co-author Zoey? Well she published her first story, its all around humor. Also we hired another author! Her name is Chi Chi, she is our literature author, and will publish some poems and such. ) If you want to do stories and submit them onto our account, so we can have the most stories ever! Then you can review here or email me. We might change the username to fit all of the users, something like CherryProductions or something along the guidelines, but for now, nothing is sorted out. KCMR (this story) wont have 2 extra chapters. I am doing 2 extra chapters to Dodo Bird Memories only. And Hinaella, Friend Forever and some of the others will get one. Work with me here, this takes time, and I have a life off the computer too my dear reviewers and fans.**

**-Sasura**


	6. Who Knew Things Were So Hectic?

**Konan-chan My Rose!**

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long no update. Well here is the long awaited chapter, who will take care of Konan? Perhaps she will keep sending them away? Has Pein developed feelings for her? Many questions are left, unanswered... I am looking to improve, so I would appreciate constructive criticism, also reviews are welcome, but not required.**

Konan sighed, looking out the window, the dark cloudy HQ of Akatsuki blinded her view of the beautiful sun. Oh how she wished to see it's shiny yellow glow, once more. Konan lay on her bed, in her small blue room, quiet as ever, the only thing that kept her company was the constant blow of the wind. She always thought the villan life was absolutely magnificent and excting, but on a day she was sick, for the first time in her whole life, maybe a family, someone that could take care of her, was what Konan wanted. She needed love, she needed someone to care for her... just someone, anyone... Glancing at the dark black sky, she shivered, covering the blanket to her neck, she lay quietly.. Awaiting the next day, awaiting the day she could get out of this terrible nightmare, get out, and do some action, the bed rest was killing her.

OUTSIDE AKATSUKI HEAD QUARTERS

"Okay I swear Deidara, if you don't stop blowing up my puppets, I will totally tell my mommy!" Sasori screamed.

"Aww, poor Sasori-chan has to go running to his puppet mommy?" Deidara teased.

"Oh no you don't!" Sasori shouted, pouncing onto Deidara.

It was a typical day at Akatsuki HQ, dark, stormy clouds, pit black skies, a perfectly gloomy day. Perfect for the Akatsuki members, Pein just looked at the 2 members, shaking his head, he returned to his book. The Akatsuki members were chilling on the couch, either reading a book, obsessing over shiny swords, counting their money, praying to their religious lords or fighting. The only thing missing was a blue haired beauty, usually sitting on the coffee table, folding more origami. The quiet dark green halls were more spooky, without the glow of Konan's bright blue lamps, she would make every week. The navy blue couch was cold, and untouched for the past 2 days, when Konan was gone, everything seemed to go just wrong, plain wrong. Even Kakuzu noticed, he looked up to his money counting, he stared at his leader's cold gaze. Without Konan, life in Akatsuki just wasn't the same, Sasori and Deidara didn't have someone to tell them to "Shaddup", Kakuzu didn't have someone to tell him to stop filling her navy blue couch with money, when she was not there, Hidan didn't have someone there to tell him not to stop cursing, Itachi didn't have someone there to tell him to bug off, when he kept poking Kisame's sword, just to annoy him, Kisame didn't have someone there to give him a nose bleed, and most of all Pein didn't have a partner, a friend, a true person he liked there to keep him company, sadly Akatsuki basically fell apart, without the beautiful blue haired member.

IN KONAN'S ROOM

**Tense changes to present tense.**

In a cold blue room, a blue haired girl stays. She coughs, she hops, she tries desperately to feel better, not knowing the risk of getting sicker, she puts on her black and red cloud cloak and walks out, not knowing what was out there, she screams in a hoarse voice as she walks out bombarded with noice.

**Tense changes to past tense.**

**The story Pein is reading is an episode scene from Spider Riders the TV show.**

"SASORI, THAT IS SO UNFAIR! YOU CHEATED!" Deidara exclaimed, as he watch Sasori win a game of Mercy with him.

"Dear god Jashin, you will bring he-"

"765, 767, 768, 769" Kakuzu screamed, his eyes sparkled as he started piling up the 9th column of gold.

"Then Princess Sparkle, hits Grasshop, he falls down, admitting his defeat to the youngest spider rider..." Pein mumbles as he reads.

"Pokey, pokey, pokey, poke!" Itachi said, poking Kisame's giant sword, Samehada.

Kisame just grunts, then he saw her.. "Konan?"

Everyone turned their heads to the girl.

"What the hell happens when I am sick for only 2 days?" Konan screamed.

Everyone blinked innocently, hiding their hands behind their backs..

"Nothing" they all replied.

_**-TBC-**_

_**Sorry everyone, this was sort of like a filler chapter, seriously, I am losing my mojo to continue my stories, I have no more ideas, and I need some... Reviews are welcomed, a reply is guranteed, I always reply in a chapter, I just need 20 reviews before I'll continue, and answer. P I need to know you people are reading.**_

_**-Luff Sasura**_


	7. Author Note Two

**Konan-chan My Rose!**

**Chapter 7: Sadly Author Note**

**Hi everyone, no more inspiration for this lil girl, she wants 25 reviews before she continues, and ideas! For now, KCMR! will be under a short on hold, until my wishes have been fulfilled, I am very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very sorry!!**

**-Sasura**


	8. Author Note Three

**Discontinued/On Hold**

I'm very sorry for doing this, but after I had rejoined I saw I had so many incomplete stories. I don't think I have the time to finish them all so...

So Bubble Book, The Not So Perfect Vacation, Yakumo The Blazing Wing, and Help? will all be discontinued/on hold. But will stay up for you to read and enjoy as it is. If I get enough requests (5-10+) I will continue the requested story.

The main stories I will be continuing are, Konanchan My Rose, Dodobird Memories, and Hinaella.

By the way, Hurt Inside will be the most updated.

Since I have been holding everyone up so long in suspense.

Expect chapters coming up soon and spam of "Sasura Has A New Story/Chapter!" readers!

Thank you for being so understanding when I had quit, and let you all down.

But now I'm back, and hoping to make up for it all!

-Sasura


	9. Can You Guys Ever Give Me A Break!

**Konan-Chan My Rose**

**Chapter Nine: Can You Guys Give Me A Break?!?**

I GREATLY apologize for all my long writers-block. But now, I will be updating a new chapter of each of my stories, starting today, January 18th, 2010! New Year, new stories, new chapters, and happiness! I hope you all had a great New Year and Christmas Eve! If you wish, send me some feedback about your New Years, and Christmas Eve via review?

Alrighty, enough chit-chat! Now onto the highly anticipated new chapter of Konan-chan My Rose!

Enjoy.

rawr

Konan sighed heavily.

There was a long period of silence until Tobi spoke up, "Hello Konan-chan! Tobi was a good boy, when Konan-chan was sick! Yes!"

"Oh shut up Tobi un," Deidara remarked.

"Deidara-sempai! You make Tobi cry," Tobi sobbed.

"Um.. I'll be in my office if you need me..." Konan mumbled silently, escaping from the fight just waiting to happen.

A vein on Pein's temples popped in anger as he shouted, "Okay, you nimwits. Konan was just sick, and now she's out of bed and all you weasels are getting her all fed up!"

Konan heard screaming from the headquarter meeting place downstairs, as she typed away in her office. She groaned, and exited her office.

_'I really need to get a break,' _she thought.

The kitchen door was slightly opened, almost as if it was there waiting for her to come in. She smelled the fresh scent of melon bread baking in the oven. She walked in to get a whiff of the heavenly scent. Closing her eyes to become trapped into a melon bread world full of delicious-ness, she walked ahead to grab the imaginary melon bread. Suddenly her head collided with a strong, firm wall... She opened her eyes instantly, and found herself staring into Itachi's shirt.

"Oh hello Itachi. Sorry for that.." Konan said sheepishly.

"It's okay," he replied nonchalantly.

"Whatcha baking?" she asked, even though she well knew it was melon bread.

"Coconut macaroons," he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

No one in the Akatsuki headquarters were allowed to make anything but melon bread in the kitchen. That was their way of devouring sugar!

Konan laughed.

Itachi... smiled?

_'She has a nice laugh' _he thought.

"Well I better be going now. See you later Itachi-kun," Konan smiled.

_'She has a nice smile too...' _he thought, sighing.

Konan turned around to give him a funny look, and grinned at him.

_'I'm in love with her grin...' _Itachi thought, sighing once more.

_'What a loony...' _Konan thought, matching Itachi's sigh.

**BANG BANG.**

"The idiots must have broke something," Konan mumbled, as she ran down the stairs.

She was greeted in the face, with her favorite vase... Broken... All over the floor.

"UGH YOU IDIOTS!" she screeched with anger.

_'She's cute, when she's mad!'_ was going on in every Akatsuki member's minds.

rawr.

Rawr.


End file.
